


I'm gay only for you

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Harry i Louis przyjaźnią się od dziecka. Nawet jeśli Lou wygląda uroczo, to jego charakter jest naprawdę paskudny i gwałtowny, jednak mimo to Harry wciąż się z nim trzyma, potajemnie się w nim podkochując. Dlaczego nie może mu tego wyznać? Z prostego powodu - Louis nienawidzi gejów.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł, jak i opis zostało zaczerpnięte z mangi Abarenbou Kareshi ;)
> 
> Może nie będzie to nic wybitnego, ani dobrze napisanego, jednak mam nadzieję, że umili wam chociaż trochę czas:)

Biegł przez szkolny korytarz, starając się sprawnie omijać przeszkody w postaci ludzi i otwartych szafek. Wiedział, że był spóźniony i doskonale wiedział, jakie słowa usłyszy od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Louis za pewne już od kilku minut stał przed budynkiem, opierając się o murek i tupiąc nerwowo nogą. Na pewno wyglądał uroczo, zresztą jak zwykle. Szatyn nie znosił, kiedy tak o nim mówiono i jak na ironię, wiele osób tak o nim myślało. Określenia jak przystojny czy męski, praktycznie w ogóle nie były używane w opisywaniu szatyna, za to bardzo często padały słowa, jak jest słodki, uroczy czy piękny. Często dochodziły również bezczelny i złośnik, po tym, jak mieli okazję z nim porozmawiać lub go lepiej poznać. Mimo to Harry uwielbiał całego Louisa, nawet jeśli często słyszał od niego kąśliwe uwagi i czasami dochodziło do lekkich rękoczynów z jego strony.   
Louis i Harry poznali się gdy mieli po sześć lat. Rodzina Harry’ego przeprowadziła się z Holms Chapel do Doncaster i zamieszkali kilka domów dalej od Louisa. Poznali się, gdy matka Louisa postanowiła przywitać nowych sąsiadów i udała się tam z małym szatynem. Chłopcy szybko stali się bliskim przyjaciółmi i nie było dnia, aby się nie widzieli. Zwłaszcza, że byli w tej samej klasie w podstawówce. Zmieniło się to, gdy poszli do szkoły średniej. Trafili do dwóch różnych klas, oraz wybrali zupełnie inne kółka zainteresowań. Harry należał do kółka fotograficznego i gazetki szkolnej, z kolei Louis poświęcał wolny czas na kółko teatralne i treningi piłki nożnej. To spowodowało, że mieli dla siebie mniej czasu, mimo to nie przestali się przyjaźnić. Wciąż potrafili znaleźć dla siebie trochę czasu, chociażby teraz, gdy wracali wspólnie do domu, lub niektóre wieczory gdy szli do kina, na pizze, czy po prostu siedzieli w domu jednego z nich.   
Harry w końcu dotarł do wyjścia. Wybiegł przed budynek i od razu odnalazł wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela. Tak jak przypuszczał, Louis stał przy murku, wgapiając się w swój telefon i nerwowo tupiąc nogą. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie, a pomiędzy brwiami pojawiła się mała zmarszczka. Mimo to, dla Harry’ego, Louis był najpiękniejszy na świcie. To było dwa lata wcześniej, miał piętnaście lat, jak zauważył, że w ogóle nie interesują go dziewczyny. Za to pociągali go faceci, zwłaszcza jego błękitnooki przyjaciel. Trzymał jednak swoje uczucia w tajemnicy – Louis nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć, mało tego nie znosił gejów i nie krył się z tym zbytnio, a Harry nie chciał tracić przyjaciela. Dlatego postanowił się z tym kryć.   
Zatrzymał się przy chłopaku, szeroko się uśmiechając i ukazując swoje dołeczki. Szybko jednak zniknął on z twarzy wyższego, zastąpiony przez grymas bólu, gdy pięści przyjaciela zderzyła się z jego ramieniem.  
\- Spóźniłeś się! - burknął niezadowolony.  
\- Przepraszam, musiałem zamknąć najnowszy numer gazetki przed drukiem.  
\- Mogłeś napisać - bąknął i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z terenu szkoły. Harry podążył za nim, szybko dorównując mu kroku.  
Początkowo panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, jednak zielonookiemu szybko udało się udobruchać przyjaciela i wciągnąć go do rozmowy.  
Mieli szczęście, bo w ostatniej chwili udało im się wsiąść do autobusu, który miał ich dowieźć na przystanek niedaleko ich domów. O tej porze było w nim sporo ludzi, dlatego stali pomiędzy siedzeniami, trzymając się oparć. Aby umilić sobie czas, toczyli rozmowę. Harry był w trakcie mówienia o wczasach u jego babci na wsi, gdzie planowali wyjechać jak tylko zaczną się wakacje, gdy nagle Louis, gwałtownie odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny, który siedział za nim i z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w nos.  
\- Co ty sobie kurwa myślisz?! – zaczął krzyczeć nie zważając na to, że są w autobusie i wszyscy go słyszą – Trzymaj łapy przy sobie, a nie na moim tyłku – Harry próbował uspokoić przyjaciela, czując jak jego policzki palą ze wstydu, jednak szatyn nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Dlatego też dziękował w duchu, gdy autobus zatrzymał się na ich przystanku. Chwycił Louisa mocniej za przedramię i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia – Pieprzony pedał – Tomlinson zdążył krzyknąć nim drzwi się zamknęły.  
\- Lou – zaczął, chcąc upomnieć przyjaciela za to, jak się zachował.   
\- Nie jestem gejem i żaden kutas nie będzie mnie macał – wywarczał, odwracając się i kierując do swojego domu.   
*****  
Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, pomagając sobie łokciem, podczas gdy jego dłonie były zajęte przez miskę z chrupkami i butelki z sokiem oraz colą. Położył wszystko na parapecie obok łóżka i sięgnął do szuflady biurka wyciągając z niej ulotkę z pizzerii. Jak co piątek, on i Louis organizowali sobie noc filmową. Tym razem padło na nocowanie w domu Stylesa, więc wziął się za przygotowania, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel w każdej chwili może się u niego zjawić.   
Otworzył ulotkę, przeglądając proponowane pizze, zastanawiając się jakie zamówić. On jak zawsze zamawia dla siebie hawajską. Wiele osób jej nie lubiło, ale on wręcz ją ubóstwiał. Zastanawiał się jednak, jaką powinien wziąć dla Louisa. Ulubioną szatyna była peperoni, ale ostatnio często brał zwykłą margaritę. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jak zadzwoni do Tomlinsona.   
Sięgnął po telefon, który leżał na łóżku, wybierając numer do przyjaciela. Czekał na odebranie połączenia, aż usłyszał charakterystyczne pikanie. Zdziwił się, ponieważ do tej pory szatyn szybko odbierał jego telefony. Postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz i gdy przez dłuższą chwilę chłopak nie odbierał, chciał odpuścić, ale usłyszał spokojny głos Tomlinsona.   
\- Słucham?  
\- Lou, jaką zamówić ci pizzę? – ponownie podszedł do biurka, gdzie wcześniej odłożył ulotkę.  
\- Pizzę? – słyszał zdziwienie w głosie przyjaciela.  
\- Zamawiam pizzę, na nasz wieczór filmowy – wyjaśnił, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Czuł, że ta rozmowa nie skończy się dobrze.   
\- Sorry Haz, ale mnie nie będzie – odpowiedział, jednak co go zaskoczyło, nie czuł, jakby Louisowi było z tego powodu przykro.   
\- Nie będzie cię… - zmarszczył brwi, powoli powtarzając.  
\- Chcę spędzić wieczór ze znajomymi z kółka teatralnego – poinformował Stylesa.  
\- I nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować? – czuł się zdradzony i zły. To już nie chodziło o to, że nie spędzą tego wieczoru razem, jak co piątek, ale o to, że Louis nawet nie raczył go wcześniej uprzedzić. Gdyby nie zadzwonił do chłopaka, jak głupi czekałby na niego.  
\- Daj spokój mam prawo spędzić czas z kimś innym niż ty – burczał do słuchawki.  
\- To nie o to chodzi! – krzyknął, będąc coraz bardziej wściekłym – Ale dobrze, spędzaj sobie czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z teatrzyku, a o mnie zapomnij – warknął, po czym rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź szatyna.  
*****  
Po tym jak Harry się rozłączył, rozmowa (a raczej kłótnia) z nim nie dawała mu spokoju. Myślał nad słowami przyjaciela, ostatecznie rozumiejąc o co mu chodziło, przez co poczuł się jak totalny kutas. Jasne nie raz był wredny dla Stylesa, ale tym razem przesadził. Próbował się później jeszcze dodzwonić do chłopaka, ale ten nie odbierał. Dlatego następnego dnia, z samego rana udał się do domu, kilka budynków dalej, gdzie mieszkał Harry wraz ze swoją mamą, siostrą i ojczymem.   
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, naciskając na dzwonek. Przygryzł wargę, czując się lekko niepewnie. Chciał mieć już tą sytuację za sobą. Chciał przeprosić Harry’ego, pogodzić się i aby wszystko było jak dawniej. Zależało mu na przyjaźni z kędzierzawym.  
Po krótkiej chwili drzwi się uchyliły i w wejściu pojawiła się zaskoczona Gemma.  
\- Louis? Co ty tu robisz? – szatyn zastanawiał się czy Harry powiedział jej o ich kłótni, skoro była zaskoczona jego widokiem. To sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.  
\- Um…hej Gem, jest Harry?  
\- To ty nie wiesz? Harry miał wypadek, jest w szpitalu – to wywołało przyspieszoną pracę serca u szatyna, a jego ciało oblał zimny pot.  
\- Co?  
*****  
Harry leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, podłączony do kroplówki. Dookoła jego głowy był owinięty bandaż, a prawą nogę, pokrytą gipsem, miał lekko uniesioną. Był przytomny, jednak leki, którymi go nafaszerowano sprawiły, że nie do końca odróżniał rzeczywistość od zwidzeń.   
W takim stanie zastał go Louis. Harry był sam w sali, więc najwyraźniej Anne udała się do bufetu lub toalety.   
\- Idiota – mruknął pod nosem, przysiadając na twardym szpitalnym krześle. Mimo to na jego usta wpłynął łagodny uśmiech – Naprawdę Hazz, tylko ty jesteś zdolny potknąć się na schodach i wylądować w szpitalu – wyciągnął dłoń, delikatnie ujmując tę przyjaciela.   
\- Lou – głos Stylesa był cichy i mocno zachrypnięty, mimo to szatyn rozumiał każde jego słowo – Mój LouLou – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając zamglonym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Był pewny, że to zwidy, przyjemny sen – Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić, jednak mnie lubisz – rozłożył ręce – Przytul mnie Lou – Tomlinson był tym zaskoczony, jednak zrobił to o co poprosił go przyjaciel – Kocham cię Lou – wymruczał do ucha szatyna, gdy poczuł jego ciepło przy swoim – Chciałbym, abyś i ty mnie pokochał – nie poczuł, jak ciało Louisa się spina, a jego serce zaczyna mocniej bić.  
*****  
Powoli wracał do rzeczywistości, czując jak bardzo chce mu się pić. Rozejrzał się po sali, zauważając swoją matkę obok łóżka. Pogrążona była w lekturze, jednak gdy cicho odchrząknął oderwał się od niej i spojrzała na syna, uśmiechając się ciepło.  
\- Hej, kochanie – pogładziła czule policzek Harry’ego – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Nie jest źle – wychrypiał – Ale chce mi się pić.  
Anne od razu się podniosła, unosząc oparcie szpitalnego łóżka i poprawiając poduszkę kędzierzawego. Sięgnęła po butelkę z wodą, która leżała na szafce i odkręciła ją podając chłopakowi.   
\- Co się stało Louisowi? Praktycznie biegiem wypadł z twojej sali i popędził do wyjścia.   
\- Co? – jaki Louis, o czym jego mama mówiła?  
\- Lou cię odwiedził, minęłam się z nim na korytarzu, ale wydawał się czymś zdenerwowany i nawet mnie nie zauważył.   
Tego się nie spodziewał. Czyli to nie był sen, zwidy – Louis naprawdę go odwiedził. I naprawdę wyznał szatynowi miłość. Nie, nie, nie, NIE!!! Jego serce waliło, mocno obijając się o żebra, a w oczy kłuły go łzy. Wielka gula pojawiła się w jego gardle, a żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie.   
\- Harry, wszystko dobrze? – zmartwienie było widoczne w oczach kobiety – Pobladłeś.  
*****  
To już trzeci dzień, jak Louis dowiedział się prawdy. Od tego czasu nie pojawił się w szpitalu, ani w domu kędzierzawego (po tym, jak dzień wcześniej go wypuścili), nie kontaktował z przyjacielem (o ile jeszcze nimi byli). Sam również tego nie robił, bojąc się co szatyn mu powie. To wszystko go dołowało. Ten dzień spędził jak poprzednie, tępo wpatrując się w telewizor. Leżał na kanapie, z nogą w gipsie położoną na oparciu, niewiele się odzywając. Zarówno Anne, jak i Gemma widziały, że coś jest nie tak, jednak nie pytały. Wiedziały, że gdy Harry będzie gotowy sam im powie.   
Usłyszał znajomy trzask drzwi frontowych i domyślił się, że to jego siostra wróciła z zakupów. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak blondynka pojawiła się w salonie, w dłoniach trzymając blaszane pudełeczko.  
\- Louis prosił, abym ci to przekazała – położyła mu pudełko na kolanach. Jak się okazało w środku znajdowały się ciasteczka owsiane z kawałkami czekolady – specjał Jay - Jego mama upiekła i przekazuje życzenia szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.   
\- Co? – nie bardzo wiedział, czy dotarły do niego słowa siostry.  
\- Co, co?  
\- Louis tu był?  
\- Tak, spotkałam go przed wejściem.  
Harry nie namyślając się, odłożył pudełko i sięgnął po kule. Najszybciej jak się dało, popędził na zewnątrz. Widział, jak Louis oddala się w kierunku swojego domu, dlatego zaczął za nim wołać, chcąc, aby szatyn się zatrzymał. W końcu Tomlinson stanął w miejscu, odwracając się w kierunku Harry’ego.  
\- Lou – wydyszał, gdy w końcu udało mu się dogonić chłopaka. Jego noga lekko bolała, podobnie jak głowa.   
\- Haz – jego głos lekko drżał.  
\- Lou, to co powiedziałem wtedy. To nie tak, to…ja… - próbował się wytłumaczyć, jednak miał wrażenie, że pogarsza sytuację. Nagle twarz szatyna się zmieniła. Na twarz wstąpił rumieniec, a oczy zaszkliły się od łez.   
\- Nienawidzę cię – wymruczał.  
\- Co?   
\- To t-twoja wina – mówił drżącym głosem – Cz-czuję się dziwnie. N-nie umiem c-cię nienawidzić, n-nawet jeśli je-jesteś gejem. N-nie r-rozumiem tego, a-ale n-nie czuję, że to o-odrażające. N-nie w t-twoim przypadku. T-to wszystko t-twoja wina, t-to jak się czuję.   
\- Czyli, chcesz powiedzieć, że mnie nie nienawidzisz, nawet jeśli jestem homoseksualistą? Chociaż nienawidzisz homoseksualistów?   
\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie umiem cię znienawidzić.  
\- Czyli nie przeszkadza ci to? Lubisz to, że jestem gejem? – boże, ta rozmowa była taka poplątana. Czuł, że powoli sam nic z niej nie rozumie.   
\- Czy wyglądam na geja? – krzyknął, uderzając kędzierzawego. Chamski i bezczelny Louis wraca.  
\- Czekaj, powoli. Nienawidzisz gejów, tak? Ale jeśli chodzi o mnie to nie możesz tego znienawidzić, tak? Więc, nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem gejem – widział, jak twarz szatyna, podczas jego wypowiedzi staje się coraz bardziej wzburzona.  
\- Coś ci nie pasuje?! – krzyknął i planował dalej wrzeszczeć, jednak Harry zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewał. Z cichym chichotem pochylił się i cmoknął Louisa w usta.   
\- Też cię kocham, Lou! – odsunął się z szerokim uśmiechem, ukazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- T-t-t….Ty! Co ty sobie myślisz?! – zaczął wrzeszczeć, ściągając na nich uwagę sąsiadów, którzy znajdowali się w ogrodzie.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę – powiedział wesoło, zatrzymując tym przyjaciela i wywołując na jego twarzy jeszcze większy rumieniec. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż Tomlinson szybko się ogarnął.  
\- I z czego się cieszysz?! – wrzasnął, kopiąc w złości kędzierzawego, przez co ten stracił równowagę i upadł – Frajer! – parsknął zły, nim odwrócił się i skierował do domu. Jednak Harry’emu to nie przeszkadzało, w tym momencie był zbyt szczęśliwy.   
A jeśli Louis przyłożył opuszki palców do warg, gdzie wcześniej mógł poczuć usta przyjaciela, i jeśli jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić, a twarz pokryła kolejna fala rumieńca na wspomnienie całusa – nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto druga i jednocześnie ostatnia część. Wieczorem wrzucę jeszcze bardzo króciutki dodatek i to by było na tyle;)

Błyszczące, niebieskie oczy; roztrzepane, miękkie, karmelowe włosy; drobny nosek, który co chwilę uroczo się marszczył i różowe, wąskie wargi, poruszające się szybko, gdy chłopak cicho coś mamrotał.   
Harry wpatrywał się w szatyna, który siedział obok niego na łóżku, opierając się o duże poduszki. W jego dłoniach znajdował się pad, którym sterował swoimi piłkarzami w grze. Początkowo Harry grał z nim, jednak ten zamiast skupiać się na rozgrywce, wpatrywał się w Louisa, więc wkurzony Tomlinson wyrzucił go z gry. Kędzierzawemu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Dzięki temu mógł spokojnie podziwiać urodę swojego chłopaka – tak CHŁOPAKA!  
Minęły trzy miesiące od wypadku Harry’ego. Początkowo to wszystko było dla nich nowe i nieznane, zwłaszcza dla Louis, który w dalszym ciągu ma problemy z przystosowaniem się do swojej obecnej sytuacji. Harry starał się na niego nie naciskać, ale różnie to wychodziło. Często przekraczał granicę, czując dystans, na jaki trzymał go Louis, co nie raz kończyło się siniakiem, a raz nawet krwawiący nosem. Dlatego sam nie do końca rozumiał, jak to się stało, że zostali parą – jednak taka była prawda.   
Po prostu któregoś dnia, gdy odbywali swój tradycyjny wieczór filmowy, Louis poinformował Harry’ego, że skoro są razem, kędzierzawy powinien bardziej się postarać i zaprosić go na prawdziwą, porządną randkę, zamiast praktykować zwyczaje, które powstały gdy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Harry pamiętał, że po tych słowach rzucił się na szatyna, mocno całując, przez co chwilę później zwijał się z bólu, po tym, jak kolano Tomlinsona zderzyło się z jego kroczem. Mimo to, nie zmniejszyło to jego radości. A następnego dnia udali się do parku rozrywki. To był jeden z najlepszych dni Stylesa. Louis był zachwycony randką i co najbardziej zaskoczyło Harry’ego, na koniec wypadu, gdy się żegnali to szatyn jako pierwszy zainicjował pocałunek.   
Westchnął cicho na to wspomnienie, wciąż wpatrując się w Tomlinsona. To zwróciła uwagę szatyna, który kątem oka zerknął na kędzierzawego.   
\- Hmmm? Mam coś na… - nie dokończył, ponieważ wyższy pochylił się, przyciskając swoje usta do wąskich warg chłopaka. Wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę, gładząc delikatną skórę na brzuchu. Polizał wargi szatyna, prosząc o dostęp, a jego dłoń zaczęła się zbliżać do gumki spodni dresowych, które miał na sobie Louis.   
\- Spierdalaj! – łokieć szatyna wbił się, w splot słoneczny Harry’ego – Uważaj co robisz, głupku. Gram!  
\- To bolało Lou – wyspał, wydymając wargę – Nie bądź nie miły – przysunął się bliżej, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Tomlinsona. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami, powracając do gry.  
Harry wydął smutno wargę, wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, gdzie Louis w dalszym ciągu rozgrywał mecz. Miał nadzieję, że trzy miesiące czekania wystarczą i Louis zgodzi mu się w pełni oddać. Niestety jedyne na co szatyn pozwalał było całowanie (co i tak było dużo, jak na homofoba, za którego szaty w dalszym ciągu się uważał). Jednak, gdy zaczynało to iść w kierunku czegoś więcej, Tomlinson zatrzymywał to, krzyczał na kędzierzawego i nie raz bił. A Harry tak bardzo się starał, nie raz próbował wprowadzić chłopaka w nastrój, z nadzieją, że do czegoś dojdzie, póki co jednak na marne. Nic nie pomagało, a Louis tylko się złościł. Pomimo tego nie zamierzał się poddawać.  
\- Lou – usiadł prosto, aby ponownie mieć dobry widok na chłopaka – Robin powiedział, że udostępni mi domek nad jeziorem, na ostatni weekend wakacji. Co ty na to, abyśmy pojechali tam tylko we dwoje?  
Szatyn słysząc słowa kędzierzawego, wcisnął pauzę i odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się w niego. Na jego twarzy dostrzegalne było zaskoczenie, pomieszane ze strachem. Harry czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek. Miał wrażenie, że Louis domyśla się o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, co niepokoiło Stylesa i sprawiało, że był coraz mniej cierpliwy.   
\- Lou – po około minucie ciszy, która ciągnęła się dla niego niemiłosiernie, postanowił się ponownie odezwać – Kochasz mnie?  
\- C-co to za głupie pytanie – zdenerwował się, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec.  
\- Odpowiedz – nalegał. Musiał to wiedzieć.  
\- My-myślisz, że gdyby tak nie było, to pozwoliłbym ci się całować? – wydukał. Wyraźnie czuł się niekomfortowo, jednak w tym momencie Harry się tym nie przejmował. Liczyło się coś innego.   
\- W takim razie, kiedy będziemy uprawiać seks?  
\- C-co ty…  
\- Nie unikaj odpowiedzi. Jesteśmy razem, kochamy się, to naturalne, że chcę z tobą to robić – gadał, jak nakręcony, coraz bardziej nachylając się nad szatynem, który praktycznie już leżał na łóżku, starając się jeszcze bardziej odsunąć od Stylesa.   
Chwilę później Harry leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za policzek, na którym powoli formował się siniak.  
\- Odezwij się, jak wyleczysz z satyryzmu* – warkną – Pieprzony seksoholik – wymruczał, wychodząc z pokoju kędzierzawego.   
Harry słyszał, jak Louis żegna się z jego mamą i wychodzi z domu. Niepocieszony wdrapał się na łóżko, okrywając kocem.   
Nie rozumiał Louisa, kochali się, szatyn pozwalał mu się całować, ale dlaczego nie chciał iść dalej? Dlaczego ciągle trzymał go na dystans?  
*****  
Wbiegł do ogrodu, od razu kierując się do domu Louisa. Wiedział, że jest spóźniony i szatyn znowu się wkurzy, o ile w ogóle na niego czeka. Wybierali się dzisiaj na ognisko, które organizował ich wspólny kolega ze szkoły – Danny. Od wczorajszej kłótni, nie kontaktowali się ze sobą, więc nie był pewny, czy szatyn będzie na niego czekał, tak jak się umówili, mimo to postanowił sprawdzić. Jak się okazało Tomlinson siedział już przed domem, na schodkach prowadzących na ganek.   
\- Jak zwykle spóźniony – stwierdził spokojnie.   
\- Mama potrzebowała pomocy – wyjaśnił. Louis jedynie skinął głową i podążył w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. Harry ruszył za nim, zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem szatyna. Niby zachowywał się normalnie, jednak czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zwykle Louis nie był tak małomówny. Nie chciał jednak poruszać tego tematu, bojąc się, że to się źle skończy.   
W ciszy czekali na autobus, a gdy tylko się zjawił wsiedli do środka. O dziwo, jak na tę porę było dużo ludzi, których liczba powiększyła się na kolejnym przystanku. Stali ściśnięci przy oknie, nie mogąc się doczekać momentu, kiedy będą mogli wysiąść. Harry stał oparty o szybę, Louis znajdował się przed nim zwrócony do niego plecami. Zatrzymali się na kolejnym przystanku, gdzie część pasażerów wysiadła, jednak nie rozładowało to tłumu, ponieważ wsiedli kolejni. Szatyn cofnął się lekko, gdy przed nim stanęła dziewczyna z gęstymi, kręconymi włosami (nie miał ochoty, aby te cały czas ocierały się o jego twarz), przypadkiem deptając kędzierzawego.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, delikatnie przekręcając głowę.   
\- Jest dobrze – zapewnił, mimo to skrzywił się na niewielki ból w stopie.   
Harry widząc, jak jego chłopak (ma nadzieję, że w ciąż nim jest) się męczy, owinął swoje ramię dookoła jego tali i przysunął Tomlinsona bliżej siebie. Czuł zapach perfum Louisa, które tak uwielbiał, jego miętowy szampon oraz coś co mógłby nazwać Louisem. Przysunął mniejszego bliżej siebie, odczuwając silną potrzebę dotknięcia go. Ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, by móc lepiej poczuć zapach szatyna. Prawą ręką, wciąż obejmował go w pasie, podczas gdy drugą ułożył na biodrze Louisa, zahaczając o koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i gładząc kciukiem ciepłą skórę brzucha.   
Tomlinson spiął się na to, co prawdopodobnie Harry mógł wyczuć, a jego serce zaczęło mocniej walić. Nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, jednak postanowił to przemilczeć i przetrzymać, dopóki nie opuszczą autobusu.   
Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach jazdy, dojechali na swój przystanek. Ostrożnie przepchali się pomiędzy ludźmi, z ulgą wychodząc na zewnątrz i ciesząc się przyjemny, chłodnym powietrzem. Louis odszedł kawałek, wiedząc, że Styles idzie za nim. Czekał, aż tłum ludzi na przystanku się przerzedzi, nim odwrócił się do Harry’ego z groźną miną, naskakując na niego.   
\- Coś ty sobie wyobrażał?! – pchnął kędzierzawego, na co ten się zachwiał cofając o krok – Robić takie rzeczy komuś, kto nie jest w stanie zareagować!  
\- Lou…  
\- To było podłe!  
\- Czy ty naprawdę, aż tak mnie nienawidzisz?! – krzyknął, łapiąc Louisa za dłoń i przyciskając ją do swojej piersi – Czy mój dotyk jest dla ciebie, aż tak bolesny? Czy to naprawdę cię krzywdzi? Ciągle się na mnie złościsz i pokazujesz, jak bardzo jestem dla ciebie „obrzydliwy”. Myślisz, że tego nie wiedzę, że mnie to nie rani? – z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, był coraz bardziej wzburzony. Miał już dość zachowania Tomlinsona. Pozwolił wypłynąć swoim emocjom i powiedzieć chłopakowi, co mu leży na sercu – Kocham cię Lou. Od tak dawna cię kocham, a ty ciągle w jakimś stopniu mnie odtrącasz. Myślałem, że z czasem przywykniesz, ale ty ciągle zachowujesz się tak samo. A ja po prostu chcę, abyśmy zachowywali się jak para. Nie rozumiem cię, i naprawdę nie mam już pojęcia co mam zrobić, abyś chciał powiedzieć mi co tak naprawdę czujesz. Pozwalasz się całować, przytulać, tylko gdy jesteśmy sami. Nie chcesz trzymać mnie za rękę, nie chcesz mi w pełni zaufać. Ja cię kocham, ale nie jestem pewny twoich uczuć. Dlatego, jeśli nie czujesz tego samego i tylko mi zależy na naszym związku, to najlepiej będzie, jeśli to zakończymy. Po co mamy się męczyć i unieszczęśliwiać siebie nawzajem.   
Skończył mówić, głęboko oddychając. Przez cały czas wpatrywał się w twarz szatyna. Widział, jak się zmienia. Złość, która była widoczna, gdy kędzierzawy zaczął mówić, została zastąpiona przez zaskoczenie, by na końcu w niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy, a twarz pokrył rumieniec.   
\- D-dlaczego – widział, jak ciało mniejszego się trzęsie, a dłonie zaciska w pięści – Dlaczego, do cholery, gadasz takie głupoty z dupy wzięte, debilu! – wrzasnął, wymierzając cios Stylesowi. Harry cofnął się, łapiąc za bolącą szczękę i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, spoglądał na Louisa.   
\- Przestań pieprzyć głupoty i się ogarnij! – krzyczał dalej, nie przejmując się nielicznymi gapiami – Po za tym, kto tu się do czegoś zmusza?! Już ci tłumaczyłem debilu, że gdybym cię nie kochał, to nie całowałbym się z tobą?! A może po prostu mi nie wierzysz? Może sądzisz, ze kłamię?! Tak słabo mnie znasz?!  
\- A-ale powiedziałeś, że jestem podły i zasugerowałeś, że jestem obrzydliwy – naprawdę już nic nie rozumiał. Dlaczego akurat zakochał się w kimś tak pokręconym jak Louis?  
\- A jak myślisz, dlaczego? Mam wrażenie, że odkąd jesteśmy razem, nie myślisz o niczym innym, jak o seksie. Tylko szukasz okazji. Odnoszę wrażenie, że jedyne co siedzi w twojej głowie, to to, jak mnie wypieprzyć. Oczywiście, że uważam to za ohydne!  
Te słowa uderzyły w Harry’ego z ogromną siłą. Po szybkim przeanalizowaniu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, musiał się zgodzić z Louisem.  
\- Myślę, że jest w tym prawda – mruknął zawstydzony.   
\- Po za tym… - nagle twarz szatyna stała się zawstydzona, rumieniec się powiększył, a oczy ponownie zaszkliły – To wszystko jest dla mnie nowe, inne. Sprawiasz, że moje serce mocniej bije, a w żołądku czuję lekkie trzepotanie. Mimo to, po raz pierwszy jestem w związku z facetem i potrzebuję więcej czasu. Wydaje mi się, że cię kocham, mimo to ciągle muszę zrozumieć swoje uczucia. Zachowując się tak, czuję, jakbyś na mnie naciskał i to mnie stresuje. Wiem, że jestem frajerem, ale musisz mi dać więcej czasu.  
Zapanowała cisza, podczas której Harry analizował słowa mniejszego chłopaka. Nie do końca wiedział o czym mówił Louis – kochał go, ale nie rozumiał swoich uczuć? O czym on gadał?  
\- Lou…wciąż nie do końca wiem o czym mówisz – wypalił, szokując tym szatyna. Nie po to tak się naprodukował, mówiąc prawdę, aby jego głupi chłopak powiedział mu, że go nie rozumie.   
\- Boże, zacznij myśleć – zirytował się.  
\- W końcu jestem idiotą – zaśmiał się uroczo, roztapiając tym serce szatyna.  
\- Mówię tylko, abyś bardziej zwracał uwagę na to co robisz – zbliżył się do kędzierzawego, wyciągając dłoń i delikatnie gładząc zaczerwieniony policzek – Boli?  
\- Trochę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przepraszam – stanął na palcach całując to miejsce.   
-Jest dobrze – zapewnił.  
\- Chodź, bo się spóźnimy – chwycił dużą dłoń Stylsa, zaskakując go tym i pociągnął w kierunku domu Danny’ego.   
*****  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, był już wieczór. Jedynym dźwiękiem był cichy szum wody, która spokojnie poruszała się w pobliskim jeziorze oraz świerszcze grające w trawie. Dookoła rosły drzewa, a kilka metrów dalej znajdowała się ścieżka, którą tutaj przyszli. Znajdowało się tutaj jeszcze kilka domków, położonych mniej więcej w odległości 20 metrów. Tylko w jednym z nich były zapalone światła. Widocznie, tak samo jak Harry i Louis, ktoś postanowił spędzić ostatnie dni wakacji nad jeziorem.   
Po kilku minutach poszukiwań i narzekania Louisa, kędzierzawemu udało się znaleźć klucze do domku. Otworzył drzwi wpuszczając szatyna jako pierwszego. Wszedł zaraz za nim odnajdując włącznik światła, dzięki czemu mogli swobodnie się poruszać, nie bojąc się, że na coś wpadną.   
\- Jestem wykończony – Tomlinson odrzucił na bok torbę i przeciągnął się. Jego koszulka uniosła się, odsłaniając kawałek opalonej skóry. Harry widząc to, przełknął ciężko ślinę, od razu przesunął wzrok.  
\- Chcesz od razu iść spać, czy najpierw coś zjeść? Mamy jeszcze kanapki z kurczakiem, które zrobiła nam mama.  
\- Chętnie zjem – przytaknął.  
\- To idź wziąć prysznic, ja w tym czasie przygotuję herbatę.  
\- W porządku, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego z wdzięcznością.   
Niecałą godzinę później, leżeli już oboje w łóżku, umyci i najedzeni. Harry obejmował Louisa, całując go. Gładził dłonią ciepłą skórę na plecach szatyna, chwilę później zjeżdżając nią coraz niżej. Zahaczył nią o gumkę bokserek, które miał na sobie szatyn. I w momencie gdy miał ją wsunąć za cienki materiał, Tomlinson odepchnął go.   
\- Jesteś taki uparty – mruknął, spoglądając na zadowolonego z siebie Stylesa.  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę – uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- Eh…jesteś niemożliwy – owinął ramiona, dookoła karku Harry’ego i pociągnął go do pocałunku.   
Harry ułożył się pomiędzy nogami szatyna, ocierając ich krocza o siebie, a na co z ust obojga wydostał cię cichy jęk. Duża dłoń ponownie odnalazła drogę do bokserek szatyna, wsuwając się pod nie i ugniatając jędrny pośladek.   
Chwilę później obaj byli twardzi, nadzy, a po ich ciałach krążyło podniecenie. Kędzierzawy sięgnął po lubrykant i prezerwatywy, które wcześniej schował do szafki nocnej, gdy Louis tego nie widział.   
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił ukochanego. Chciał, aby czuł się z nim bezpiecznie.  
\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc głowę i składając pocałunek na szczęce kędzierzawego.   
To było tak urocze i słodkie, że Styles potrzebował chwili, aby przypomnieć sobie, że są razem, w łóżku, nadzy i spragnieni siebie.   
\- Kocham cię – szepnął, patrząc głęboko w jego oczy. Sięgnął po małą buteleczkę i rozlewając żel na palcach, zaczął powoli i ostrożnie, aby nie zranić szatyna, przygotowywać go.   
Louis początkowo czuł się niekomfortowo, to było dla niego nowe i odrobinę bolesne. Jednak po kilku minutach, zamieniło się to w przyjemność, a on wił się na prześcieradle, jęcząc i błagając o więcej.   
Harry z fascynacją wpatrywał się w piękne ciało chłopaka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak tak głośny i agresywny szatyn, potrafi być teraz uległą, błagającą o więcej przyjemności, osobą.   
W końcu, gdy Louis zapewnił go, że jest gotowy, nadeszła chwila na którą tyle czekał. Teraz wiedział, że szatyn jest tylko jego, na każdy sposób.  
*****  
Wysunął się powoli, opadając na wolne miejsce i szybko pozbywając się prezerwatywy. Oboje czuli błogość, która krążyła po ich ciałach, po przebytym właśnie orgazmie. Z twarzy Harry’ego nie schodził zadowolony uśmiech. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się wydarzyło. W końcu on i Louis, zrobili to.  
\- I co się szczerzysz? – mruknął szatyn, dźgając go w żebra.   
\- Jestem szczęśliwy – odwrócił głowę, by móc spojrzeć na ukochanego. Przysunął się do niego, obejmując go i całując w czoło.   
\- Eh…jesteś głupkiem – mruknął, wtulając się w ciało - Ale moim głupkiem – złożył pocałunek na obojczyku chłopaka i lekko się uśmiechnął.   
\- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho, szczęśliwy.   
**************************  
* Hiperseksualność, to ciągła, wyniszczająca i uporczywa potrzeba uprawiania stosunków płciowych, przesłaniająca inne potrzeby człowieka. U kobiet nazywana nimfomanią, u mężczyzn satyryzmem (satyriasis). Pojęcia te odnoszą się do wzmożonych potrzeb seksualnych


	3. Dodatek

\- Dlaczego muszę spać na materacu? – Harry siedział na ziemi, wydymając w niezadowoleniu wargę – Przecież możemy spać razem!  
\- Nie, nie możemy!  
Był piątkowy wieczór i jak zawsze, w ten dzień Louis i Harry odbywali swój tradycyjny wieczór filmowy.   
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Co ci to przeszkadza? To nie pierwszy raz gdy śpisz na materacu, jak jesteś u mnie – westchnął zirytowany, wywracając oczami.  
\- Ale wtedy nie byliśmy razem, teraz jest inaczej – marudził.  
\- Już ci to tłumaczyłem, głupku – warczał. Był zirytowany tym, jak beznadziejny był jego chłopak – Moja rodzina jest w domu, a dobrze wiesz, że oni póki co o nas nie wiedzą.   
\- No właśnie, dlaczego? – rodzina Harry’ego od dawna wie o ich związki, a Louis wciąż się nie przyznał.   
\- Mówiłem już, nie jestem jeszcze gotowy! – krzyknął, jednak szybko się opamiętał. W końcu jego rodzina już spała – Powiem im, nie martw się o to. Ale potrzebuję jeszcze czasu.  
\- No, ale przecież nic nie zrobię – zapewniał swojego chłopaka. Naprawdę chciał spać z nim w jednym łóżku.   
\- Nie wierzę ci – zmrużył groźnie oczy.  
\- To okrutne Lou – wydął wargę.  
\- Zamknij się i idź spać – odsunął kołdrę, chcąc pod nią wejść, jednak zatrzymała go dłoń Harry’ego, która zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku.   
\- Louis, kochanie – zaczął delikatnie, przez cały czas spoglądając w błękitne tęczówki – Mówię poważnie, nie zrobię nic. Tak długo na ciebie czekałem, po prostu chcę spać koło ciebie. Czując twoje ciepło, twój zapach. Nic więcej. Pozwól mi na to.   
Oboje spoglądali w swoje oczy, próbując odgadnąć o czym tak naprawdę myśli drugi. I kiedy Harry był już pewny, że szatyn się zgodzi, ten zrobił coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Uderzył stopą kroczę kędzierzawego, na co z gardła Harry’ego wydostał się jęk bólu.   
\- Spierdalaj oszuście. O czym ty do mnie gadasz, jeśli jesteś już w połowie twardy – warknął, kładąc się na łóżku i okrywając kołdrą – Jesteś głupi Haz.   
Podczas gdy Harry wił się na materacu z bólu, Louis próbował uspokoić mocno bijące serce i pozbyć się ciepła z policzków.   
Boże, czy Harry będąc z nim musiał myśleć tylko o jednym? Przecież, gdyby mu uległ, już teraz… On potrzebuje czasu, przecież będzie jeszcze wiele okazji. Ale z drugiej strony, może powinien zaufać kędzierzawemu i jeśli mówi, że niczego nie będzie próbował, to naprawdę tak będzie. Zawsze może wykopać go z powrotem na materac, jeśli zacznie coś kombinować.   
Przesunął się pod ścianę, robiąc miejsce na połowie łóżka, co dostrzegł Harry. Ze smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy, położył się na materacu, przykrywając kocem.  
\- Nie musisz się tak bardzo ode mnie odsuwać, aby uciec – wymamrotał. Liczył na jakąś odpowiedź ze strony szatyna, jednak jej nie otrzymał – Ach, nieważne. Dobranoc.   
Zamknął oczy próbując zasnąć, jednak uniemożliwił mu to mocny kopniak w plecy.  
\- Ała, za co? – usiadł gwałtownie, z wyrzutem spoglądając na szatyna. Zamiast odpowiedzi, poczuł, jak drobne ciało wtula się w jego.  
\- Dlaczego tak wolno myślisz? – wymruczał w jego szyję.   
\- Przepraszam? – objął Louisa, mocniej przyciągając go do siebie – Już jest dobrze?  
\- Tak – skinął głową, zwijając się obok swojego chłopaka.  
\- Mów co chcesz, ale jesteś cholernie uroczy – pocałował czoło szatyna.  
\- Zamknij się – odepchnął Stylesa od siebie i wrócił na swoje łóżko.  
\- I tak wiesz, że to prawda – zaśmiał się, kładąc obok Tomlinsona i wtulając w jego ciało.


End file.
